


An Impromptu Threesome

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fucking February 2018, Humor, M/M, Minor Ragnarok spoilers, Multi, Other, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 10: Threesome





	An Impromptu Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for y’all today, it’s crack, I apologize for nothing.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“Nope. No.” Tony shakes his head at the small brunette. 

“Come on, Tony.” Darcy pokes him in the arm. “You scared?” 

“Fine.” He says, swatting her hand away. “You want this? Let’s make it interesting.”

“Oh, you mean putting your money where your mouth is?”

Darcy’s smile turns mischievous. 

“I’m game if you’re game. Lewis.” 

“You’re on. Stark.” 

\-----

Darcy makes her way to the kitchen, smiling like the Cheshire cat when she sees what she’s been looking for. 

“Okay boys, I’m gonna need you guys for a threesome.”

“What?” Bucky asks, arching a brow.

“Excuse me?” Steve says nearly at the same time as Bucky. 

“Darcy dear, I’m not sure you mean, what I think you mean..” Thor trails his words as he represses a smile.

“Probably not, Lord of Thunder,” Darcy winks his way, earning a small scowl from him. “We’re moving lab tech and the movers won’t be here till tomorrow, and well Tony likes to work around the clock.. You fellas have the most muscles. I have 50 bucks on you three: I need you to move everything. Today.”

“Darce.” Steve looks at her like she just asked him to take a road trip with Tony. 

Bucky stairs at her, face expressionless. “What are you getting at Darcy?” 

“Why should we help you?” Thor questions. “What aren’t you telling us?”

“Nothing! I might have a bet with Tony.. I might have also lost the last one. Figured with you guys I could win this one. He doesn’t even know I came to you guys.” 

“Uh, huh.” Bucky narrows his eyes at her. 

“Annnnd, I thought if you guys help, you can relocate a few things of Tonys, ya know mess with him a little.” 

Bucky nods his head, “I’m in.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Fine.” 

The pair look at Thor while Darcy gives him her best pout. 

“Please? I show you where Tony keeps his really, really good scotch? I’ll take Loki off your hands for a week? I’ll cook for you guys when you’re done? Come on please?”

“Oh, alright...” Thor gives in, causing Darcy to bounce in place and smile.

“Yes! Okay, come on, let’s go!” 

The three men groan as they get up and follow Darcy to the elevator. 

“You guys are like a girl’s wet dream.” Darcy muses when they all enter the elevator. Earning a chuckle from Thor and an eye roll from Bucky. 

“How long are you gonna keep that up, Darce?” Steve asks, unamused. 

Darcy looks up to him, smiling brightly. “I can do this all day.”

Bucky barks with laughter as the elevator doors close.


End file.
